Suerte
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Estaba decidido desde el momento cuando Scorpius se lo dijo, Caeli era solo su hijo. Ese pequeño no tenía nada que ver con Rose Weasley. —Incesto—
1. Solo mío

_Discl__α__ymer: _**Todo lo que reconozc****αs pertenece α Jotakα, lo demás es mío.**

**Advertencia:** Incesto. Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño.

* * *

><p><em>La vida es una constante decepción<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Solo mío.<strong>

**·**

Scorpius Malfoy suspiro por quinta vez. Estaba en la puerta que le costaba tocar y esperar a que abrieran; pues según él le costaba mucho. No es que le tuviera temor a James Sirius; ya había pasado esa etapa, solo que lo que venía a decirle seguramente sería difícil de asimilar.

Cuando por fin se decidió a tocar la puerta se abrió y James Sirius estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

El Potter-Weasley se sorprendió al ver a su cuñado y mejor amigo de su hermano afuera en la puerta de su departamento le sonrío como siempre lo ha hecho; pero Scorpius solo le dio una mirada seria.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto en tono casual el hijo mayor de Harry Potter

— Tengo algo que decirte—dijo con seriedad, James II asintió y lo dejo entrar—Veraz James tengo que hablar contigo sobre Rose…

— Scorpius, se que ella es tú mejor amiga pero de verdad te pido que no toques ese tema; ella decidió por los dos, y ni siquiera me consulto—interrumpió el oji-avellana

— James, esto es más grave—el rubio suspiro hondo—Mi madre, hace tres meses vio a Rose en un callejón vacio de Paris; la observo entrar con un bulto y salir sin él—el Potter estaba desconcertado, no tenía la menor idea de a donde quería llegar Scorpius pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no era nada bueno—Dice ella que le gano la curiosidad y fue a ver qué era lo que Rose había dejado ahí

— ¿Qué dejo Rose ahí, Scorpius?—pregunto James todo le estaba dando mala espina

— James diga lo que diga; no actúes sin pensarlo—sugirió—Rose abandono ahí a un bebé; un niño que es idéntico a ti.

— ¿Qu-que has dicho?—tartamudeo James apoyándose en uno de los muros del departamento

— James, ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Scorpius ayudándolo a sentarse

— Scorpius, Llévame donde…mi hijo—

~•~

El rubio Malfoy ante la insistencia de James no pudo persuadirlo y termino llevándolo donde su madre; quien cuidaba al bebé. James Sirius estaba más que nervioso y a la vez estaba furioso.

Rose fue capaz de abandonar a un hijo, y lo peor de todo fue que lo dejo en un basurero seguro pensando que ahí el pequeño moriría de frio; pero gracias a Dios Astoria Malfoy había salvado la vida de su _hijo_.

James sonrió. Lo único bueno de todo es que tendría a un hijo al cual cuidar al cual darle su vida de ese momento en adelante. Para James Sirius Potter Weasley ya no habría parrandas ni salida con mujeres, desde ese momento en adelante se dedicaría a su hijo y a el Quidditch.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy, Scorpius lo hizo pasar y sin ningún retardo lo llevo donde su madre; Astoria lo estaba alimentando y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, James se detuvo sin pensarlo ahí frente a él se encontraba su hijo un Potter, si su madre lo supiera estaría saltando de gusto por todos lados.

Astoria Malfoy se acerco a James, este se puso aun más nervioso en su vida había cargado a un bebé y tenía miedo de hacerlo mal; la castaña madre de Scorpius le sonrió y con cuidado poso al pequeño niño cabello castaño en los brazos de su padre.

Cuando por fin lo sostuvo de la manera correcta el pequeño bebé abrió los ojos centrándolos en oji-avellana era un pequeño niño un bebé de no más de tres meses, James en cuanto su hijo lo observo y vio los orbes azules iguales a los de su madre en ese momento el acababa de saber que es pequeño lo había prendado a él por el resto de sus días.

— ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto sin observar a la madre de Scorpius

—No le puse nombre, no me sentí con el derecho de hacer eso—contesto Astoria, James la observo por un breve segundo antes de volver a ver a su hijo que de nuevo estaba dormido pero ahora en sus brazos, él no era bueno escogiendo nombres y sabia que su madre y su padre tampoco, Hermione si tal vez era buena idea irle a hacer una visita a su madrina.

— ¿Puedo sugerirte un nombre?—pregunto Astoria acariciando al pequeño Potter, James le sonrió y asintió

—Caeli—contesto sonriendo, entonces James recordó que Lilus una vez le dijo que los Malfoy nombraban a sus hijos por constelaciones eso hizo que su curiosidad se encendiera

— ¿Qué significa?—pregunto a la mujer castaña

— Es uno de los nombres que se le a la constelación Buril—explico Scorpius, James asintió y siguió observando a su hijo

~•~

Hermione estaba muy aburrida, ese día era su día de descanso y lo que menos quería era descansar su casa últimamente estaba sola pues Rose se había ido de Londres, Hugo estaba en Hogwarts cursando su ultimo año, Ron trabajaba todo el día; estaba tentada a ir con Ginny porque sabía que ese día ella estaría en su casa haciendo algo para su familia.

Estaba por entrar en la red Flu cuando en su sala de estar apareció su ahijado James Sirius Potter, que venía cargando a un bebé. Su madrina se acerco a él y tomo en brazos al pequeño bebé de tres meses.

— ¿Quién es el pequeño, James?—pregunto la castaña

—Es mi hijo, tía—contesto James sorprendiendo a su madrina

— ¿Tú hijo?—pregunto desconcertada—¿Quién es la madre?

James trago saliva nervioso, había ido a hablar con su tía porque sentía que ellos debían saber de la existencia de su nieto; pero ¿si Ron en vez de alegrarse creía que era una abominación además de asqueroso? Ó ¿Si le lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_? Sacudió la cabeza debía dejar de pensar idioteces eran sus tíos además de padrinos, lo querían como si fuera su hijo pero ese era otro problema ¿Desde cuándo tu casi hijo se acuesta con tú hija mayor? Eso si era un problema estaba comenzando a acobardarse cuando vio que su hijo lo observa desde los brazos de su tía.

— Tía yo…Bueno vengo a hablar sobre eso con usted y tío Ron, ¿Podría llamarlo?—dijo con voz temblorosa, Hermione lo observo y asintió mando su patronus a Ron y en menos cinco minutos ya lo tenía ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que era importante, ¿Ha pasado algo malo?—pregunto a casi gritos Ronald Weasley

— Cálmate Ron, James quiere hablar con nosotros—contesto de los más tranquila la castaña, Ron observo al pequeño que su esposa alimentaba

— ¿Quién es el pequeño?—pregunto acercándose

— Es mi hijo—dijo James sorprendiendo a su padrino; James Sirius suspiro y se encontró a si mismo calmándose mentalmente después de unos minutos de silencio decidió que era el momento de hablar—La madre de mi hijo es Rose Weasley su hija—cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, por su lado Ron y su mujer compartieron una mirada para después sonreír satisfechos; ellos se venían venir eso desde que los dos estaban en pañales bueno más bien desde un poco después.

—James—llamo Ron, el nombrado abrió los ojos esperando ver un destello verde pero nada de eso paso—Nosotros lo suponíamos, ahora ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Volvió de Paris?

Si para James había sido difícil decir que su prima hermana era la madre de su hijo, le iba a ser más difícil explicarles que ella lo había engañado y después había abandonado a su hijo en bote de basura en Paris. Eso si estaba cabrón.

— Rose—suspiro—Ella lo abandono

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Hermione observando a su pequeño nieto en sus brazos; esperaba que lo que acaba de escuchar tenía que ser mentira, James comenzó a explicarles todo aunque rememorar eso le lastimaba.

•

El pelirrojo estaba furioso, Hermione estaba muy sorprendida y decepcionada nunca imaginaron que la linda y centrada Rosie fuera a hacer todo eso que James acababa de contarles, después de haberles explicado todo Ron había explotado diciendo que desde ese momento Rosebud Weasley no era más reconocida como su hija él no la había criado de esa manera él nunca iba a estar de acuerdo en que se abandonara a un hijo.

— ¿Cómo se llama, James?—pregunto en un murmullo Hermione, al principio pareció desconcertado pero después cayó en cuenta que se refería a su hijo a pequeño _Caeli_.

—Caeli, Astoria me pidió que le pusiera ese nombre; y lo hare pero también quiero que tenga dos. Pero no tengo la menor idea de cuál puede ser el otro—contesto con un suspiro el hijo de Harry Potter

—Llámalo Ryan, Ryan Caeli Potter Weasley—dijo Ron—Suena bien ¿No crees?

James rió, por lo menos su tío ya estaba mejor. Y la verdad es que el nombre sonaba bien, **Ryan Caeli Potter Weasley** su orgullo creció al escuchar el nombre en su mente, realmente le gustaba.

—Harry y Ginny, ¿Ya lo saben?—pregunto Hermione sonriendo, James negó con la cabeza estaba evitando el momento de decirle a sus padres; no sabía cómo hacerlo además no quería que nadie más que sus tíos y los Malfoy supieran quien era la madre de su pequeño Caeli.

Ron lo arrastro a la red flu y le hizo ir junto con ellos a la casa de sus padres donde explicarían la existencia del pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su abuela materna.

—No les diré quién es la madre—comento James, sus padrinos asintieron ellos también creía que era lo mejor; al llegar a la casa de los Potter la casa donde James había vivido durante 18 años, la casa que dejo para poder tener más libertad; aquella casa que en todo momento extrañaba. Ginny salto a los brazos de su hijo mayor diciendo que debía ir a visitarlos más seguido que los tenia abandonados.

Después cuando se dirigía a saludar a su hermano y cuñada noto al pequeño bebé durmiendo en los brazos de Hermione; se acerco a ella y le sonrio abiertamente queriendo cargarlo la castaña le paso a su nieto [compartido] para que ella también lo mimara.

— ¿Quién es este pequeño hermoso?—pregunto la pelirroja sin mirarlos

—Es mi hijo—contesto James sorprendiendo a su madre quien en ese momento sin detenerse lo abordo con pregunta y uno que otro regaño hasta que James le explico ahí ella se mostro comprensiva abrazando a su hijo diciendo que esa mala mujer no debería tener a su nieto era mejor que creciera con él [cerca de ella] y que entre todos lo mimaran.

—Espera a que Harry se entere, va a estar feliz—comento Ginny alimentando a su nietecito favorito [según ella] — Hay este precioso Ryan Caeli Potter Weasley, hijo ya sabes cuando tengas algún partido o entrenamiento con las Avispas vienes y me lo traes y yo encantada lo cuido

-Lo siento, Ginny. Pero yo ya le había dicho eso a James así que yo lo cuidare—contesto Hermione ocasionando que ella y su pelirroja cuñada comenzaran a pelear, James se sintió algo culpable pues ninguna de las dos iba a cuidarlo

**~Flash Back~**

— _¿Eres golpeador en las Avispas de Wimbourne?—pregunto la señora Malfoy_

—_Así es señora Malfoy—contesto James Sirius_

—_Llámame Astoria por favor—James asintió—Bueno la verdad es que me he encariñado con él pequeño y quisiera cuidarlo cuando tú estés ocupado ó por lo menos que me dejaras verlo, claro si tú quieres—dijo Astoria sonriendo, James asintió sonriendo le parecía muy buena idea; él solía estar muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y partidos, así que el que Astoria lo cuidara le venía muy bien._

—_Claro, y cuando usted quiere podrá ir a verlo—contesto James haciendo feliz a la mujer de Draco_

**~End Flash Back~**

Pero por ahora él no diría nada, estaba muy bien así sin que nadie lo agobiara con preguntas; aunque lo más probable es que prontos los medios se las ingeniarían para poder averiguar cosas de su hijo pero haría lo posible porque nadie lo molestara.

Estaba decidido desde el momento cuando Scorpius se lo dijo, Caeli era solo su hijo. Ese pequeño no tenía nada que ver con Rose Weasley.

~•~

La pelirroja se levanto sobresaltada; esa noche había tenido una horrible pesadilla de la cual ella no recordaba casi nada. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que tenía que ver con James Sirius su primo su antiguo amante y él dueño de su corazón.

No sabía porque en los últimos meses había soñado con un pequeño bebé de ojos azules y cabello castaño idéntico al de James; le habría encantado a ella poder tener un bebé en sus brazos más si el padre era su primo James; pero sabía que eso ya no era posible se había alejado de él y le había mentido de la peor manera había huido refugiándose en Paris una hermosa ciudad, que la había acogido con los brazos abiertos pero que sin embargo no era su hogar.

Sabía que todo era difícil; tal vez ella debería volver a Londres y hablar con su amor prohibido pero aun no tenía el valor. No tenía el coraje para decirle la insensatez que había hecho.

Tenía que hablar con él, pero más adelante. Y eso ya era un hecho.

* * *

><p><em>Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hol<strong>**α! ¿Cómo hαn estαdo? Pues yo αquí le trαigo mi primer fαnfic Rose/Jαmes S. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews. Es una historiα cortα no sé unos tres o cuαtro cαpitulos.**

**¡Muchαs Graciαs por leer! Y de αnte mαno les αgrαdesco α αquellos que dejen reviews y αgreguen α αlertas.**

**Me despido beso, Nessy que hαce de **_**Ilusion's**_


	2. Verte de nuevo

_Discl__α__ymer: _**Todo lo que reconozc****αs pertenece α Jotakα, lo demás es mío.**

Advertenciα: Incesto; Mucho incesto. Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño.

_No hagas nada hoy que te comprometa mañana._

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Verte de nuevo<strong>

**·**

— ¡James!—el grito de Lily se escucho por toda la casa; la pequeña Potter [ya no tan pequeña] estaba embarazada de 9 meses exactos en ese momento, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de la casa de su hermano mayor James Sirius Potter, ella y su esposo Scorpius estaban ahí de visita pero al pequeño bebé que se encontraba dentro de la pelirroja se le ocurrió conocer el mundo en ese momento.

—Scorpius, muévete—gruño James al ver a su cuñado sin moverse al parecer se había quedado inmóvil o en shock, el Potter había corrido por toda la casa buscando cosas que le pudieran servir al hijo de su hermana, cosas que Caeli su hijo ya no utilizaba— ¡Maldita sea! Scorpius—grito haciendo regresar al rubio de su estado de inmovilidad

El Malfoy corrió donde su mujer la tomo en brazos y desapareció; James de pronto se encontró solo en su casa pero solo por unos momentos antes de que en la red flu apareciera una mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Cuáles es la urgencia?—pregunto Molly II

—Lily está dando a luz-contesto James automáticamente—Te encargo a Caeli está durmiendo en su habitación, iré con Scorpius y mi hermana. Avísales a mis padres

—De acuerdo, mantenme informada—advirtió la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras, James II respiro profundo antes de desaparecer

**·**

La oji-azul sonrió feliz, estaba de nuevo en casa en su hogar en Londres cerca de su familia, cerca de sus amigos y además de todo cerca de _él_. Ahora si iba sacar la valentía Gryffindor desde dentro de ella para ir hablar con sus padres, seguramente la reñirían por haber estado fuera tanto tiempo y además de todo por no haberse comunicado con ellos, pero fuera de eso estaba segura que la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Se encontraba en un taxi muggle, había decidido viajar en avión solo para tener tiempo de pensar las cosas; nadie sabía que ella regresaba ese día pero aunque hubiera querido decirle a alguien no hubiera podido.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres, suspiro profundamente para aguantar los nervios; se para frente a la puerta y dio tres golpes suaves, escucho algo de ruido dentro y después un muchacho alto de cabello naranja y ojos azules le abrió la puerta: Era Hugo, su hermano menor.

— ¿Rose?—pregunto sorprendido ella le sonrió y asintió entonces sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo estrechando cálidamente; en lo que recordaba que había vivido con él nunca la había abrazado de esa manera

—Yo también te extrañe, hermano—rió suavemente la pelirroja ojos azules

— ¿Quién es, Hugo?—pregunto una voz femenina detrás de su hermano, Hugo la dejo pasar y ella claramente pudo observar a su prima Molly con un pequeño niño en brazos

Molly al observar a Rose palideció, James iba a matarla si contemplarlo dos veces; no seguro primero la torturaba y después le lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_

—Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto la pelirroja ojos azules

—Bien, tengo irme—contesto cortante Molly levantándose de la mesa, en ese momento Ron salió de la cocina con un pedazo de tarta de melaza; se quedo parado en su lugar observando a su hija

—Papá…—sonrio la pelirroja caminando hacia él, pero la manera en la que Ron le hablo le hizo detenerse

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—la hija Weasley mayor borro su sonrisa de su rostro, de todo lo que se había imaginado eso no había pasado por su cabeza; nunca imagino que su progenitor el hombre que con más cariño la había tratado aquel que en las noche en las de lluvia se había quedado con ella, ese hombre estaba parado frete a ella hablando de una manera que parecía que le odiaba.

—Yo…—trato de hablar pero la iracunda mirada de él pelirrojo padre la hizo callar; sintió un nudo en la garganta no sabía que decirle parecía que su llegada no iba a ser bien recibida a pesar de se encontraba feliz de volverlos a ver; Hugo tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Qué a su padre no le daba alegría ver a Rose de nuevo? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Vete—dijo Ron fulminándola con la mirada, sus dos hijos lo observaban sorprendidos; Molly que sabia la verdad no estaba extrañada pero aun así nunca imagino que su tío llegaría hablarle de esa manera tan…tan…fría a su princesa Rosie; aunque bien James ya le había explicado las cosas.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Hugo

—Quiero que te vayas Rose—dijo Ronald ignorando a su hijo menor, en ese momento por la chimenea apareció Hermione y poco después James Potter II, venían riendo por algo; las castaña fue la primera en ver que Rose Weasley su hija se encontraba en la sala.

—Rosie…—murmuro una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios pero entonces pudo observar a Caeli en los brazos de Molly y la sonrisa escapo de sus labios en cambio en sus ojos se opacaron por la decepción.

—Molly vámonos—llamo el castaño—No tenemos nada que hacer aquí

La pelirroja camino hacia su primo con el pequeño en brazos, Rose los observando; si bien James había tenido una relación con ella ¿Por qué no iba a tenerla con otras de sus primas? Pero aun así no podía creerlo ella había pensado que lo de ella y el castaño era amor.

—No, James. Rose ya se va—dijo su padre trayéndola de regreso; sintió un fuerte opresión en el pecho le dolía la forma en la que su padre le estaba hablando, quiso pedir ayuda a su madre pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban Hermione la desvió rápidamente

—Papá Rose no puede irse, esta es su casa—contradijo Hugo molesto

—No, esta era su casa. Ya no más—dijo amargamente—Dejo de ser su casa en el momento en que ella se atrevió a…

—Ron—interrumpió Hermione como advertencia

—Como sea, vete—sentenció el pelirrojo antes de subir las escaleras

—Tía Hermione, nos vemos en otro momento—se despido James entrando en la red flu por donde ya había desaparecido su prima Molly

—Si James, nos vemos después—dijo Hermione antes de que también su sobrino desapareciera

—Mamá—llamo la pelirroja; ojos azules

—Lo siento, Rose. Tienes que irte—dijo antes de entrar en la cocina

**·**

James apareció en la sala de estar de su casa donde ya se encontraba Molly y a su lado Fred con su hijo en brazos; él estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez preocupado, la madre de su hijo estaba de vuelta, no es que le preocupara que intentara quitárselo le preocupaba que los demás supieran quien era la madre y que supieran como lo había abandonado sin contemplación alguna.

Aunque sabía que no debía sentir nada por ella solamente desprecio el verla y ver su cabello rojo más largo sus labios rosas y delgados; esos ojos que transmitían todo con solo observarlos, había hecho que su corazón saltara y eso le preocupaba.

—Creo que deberías decirle a Rose—hablo Molly rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, el pelirrojo y el castaño la observaron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, es que ¿Cómo iba el ir a decirle que su hijo Caeli era el hijo que ella había abandonado en Paris?—No me malentienda yo creo que debe haber alguna razón y por eso…Debes pedirle que te explique

—No, no creo que sea buena idea. James; aunque Rosie sea nuestra prima y hallas estado muy enamorado y todo eso, lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora. Ahora que regreso mantenerte alejado de la casa de tío Ron—recomendó el pelirrojo Fred

—La corrió de su casa—soltó James, Fred abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿De verdad?—el castaño asintió—Nunca lo imagine, aunque era de esperarse después que nos contaste eso de que se molesto mucho por lo que Rose hizo; deberíamos haberlo pensado

— Aun así no pensé que la echara de su casa, sea como sea y diga lo que diga ella sigue siendo su hija—dijo Molly con cara pensativa, los otros dos solo se encogieron de hombros, la pelirroja iba a continuar su dialogo cuando por la red flu llegaron Albus y Dominique con las gemelas en brazos

— ¡Hey!-saludo el morocho sonriéndoles a sus primos y hermanos— ¿Por qué esas caras de velorio? ¿Le paso algo a Lilus?

—No, ella está bien con su recién nacida—contesto Fred de nuevo con su sonrisa— ¿Qué hace aquí la joven pareja?

— ¿No podemos visitar a mi hermano?—pregunto inocentemente Albus, el Potter mayor sonrió con sorna conocía a su hermano y desde que estaba con la rebelde Dominique se había vuelto más desenvuelto, el morocho al ver la sonrisa de su hermano mayor se estremeció—Bien acertaste Fred, James mamá quiere saber ¿Cuándo terminaras de mudarte de regreso a Grimmauld Place?

—Sí, me dijo eso ahora que la vi en el hospital—rió negando con la cabeza—Me dijo que no quiere que la casa quede sola cuando ella y papá mueran, ha estado muy fatalista, según papá

— ¿Y cuando terminas?—pregunto Dominique

—Pues pensaba terminar hoy, pero con lo de Lily no pude—contesto sonriendo el Potter— ¿Y ustedes ya se mudaron?

— Nosotros ya nos instalamos y pues como no pudimos ver a Lilus vinimos a preguntare—dijo un sonriente Albus, James rodo los ojos.

**·**

Rose caminaba sin rumbo alguno; las lagrimas caían por sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas. Sus padres no la querían más en sus vidas; James estaba con Molly y ella estaba sola y sin un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Había pensado en ir al caldero chorreante pero no tenía dinero, todo estaba en su cuenta en Paris y aun no hacía los cambios para Gringotts; tan sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que una persona venia por delante de ella casi igual de distraída que la pelirroja e inevitablemente chocaron.

— ¡Lo siento!—exclamo Rose al ver que había tirado al suelo a una persona

— ¿Rose?—

**·**

Hechizos por aquí, hechizos por allá; era como se encontraba el departamento del castaño Potter, bajo la insistencia de Dominique por querer esa misma noche durmiera era el porqué de que en ese momento hubiera hechizos por todos lados que guardaban las cosas en cajas que hacían los muebles pequeños.

Después de dos horas más de mover cosas y guardarlas, todo estaba empacado y listo para ser llevado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place; cada quien aparecía y desaparecía con algo para después volver y llevarse más cosas; Harry Potter al ver llegar a su hijo la primera vez que apareció con las maletas se unió a ellos para ir llevando todo, aunque realmente no era mucho.

Hasta que por fin su hubo terminado todos estaban cansados desparramados por la sala de estar mientras Harry se entretenía con sus nietos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos mujeres pelirrojas.

—Miren a quien me encontré—exclamo feliz Ginny Potter sosteniendo por los hombros a su ahijada y sobrina Rose Weasley, Albus al verla se levanto de un salto y corrió donde su prima para abrazarla y alzarla en brazos; estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a esa pelirroja sonriente.

Dominique la observo y sonrió; aunque estaba feliz de verla no se le olvidaba todo lo que hizo sufrir a James II, aunque el pobre corría con una suerte con las mujeres [nótese el sarcasmo] primero ella que cuando se le declaro le dijo que estaba enamorada de Albus, aunque pensándolo bien lo de James con la pelirroja de ¾ de sangre veela solo fue una obsesión, después Rose que le abandono por miedo al qué dirán; y por último la mujer que se atrevió a abandonar a su sobrino Caeli en ese basurero.

Fred estaba a punto de soltarse a reír y no porque le gustara el sufrimiento de su primo si no que ¡Por Merlín! Todo era muy divertido, la cara de James, la de Molly: Dominique con cara de celos. Realmente todo era muy cómico y más pensando que James quería mantenerse alejado de la pelirroja y ella iba a quedarse en su casa. Realmente era muy cómico.

El castaño se levanto de su lugar en el sofá con intenciones de ir por su hijo y encerrarse en su habitación, o lo que era mejor desaparecer de esa casa e irse a otro lado; aun lugar donde su antiguo amor no pudiera entrar, donde por más que ella quisiera no la dejaran entrar.

—James—llamo su madre— ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré con tía Hermione, pasare la noche allá—contesto sin verla, tomo a su hijo en brazos y desapareció por la red flu

—Nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Molly jalando del brazo a Fred que llevaba al pequeño Mike en brazos—Nos vemos después

—Albus, tenemos que ir con mi madre—dijo Nicky poniéndose de pie—Quiere ver a las gemelas

—Oh, sí—dijo Albus siguiendo a su esposa y prima—Mamá volveremos más tarde

Dominique sin decir nada y con Alexia en brazos desapareció, Albus la siguió segundos después pero con Alexa en brazos la gemela pelinegra menor; de pronto el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place quedo solo con tres personas dentro de la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Si seguimos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo, seguiremos consiguiendo lo que estamos consiguiendo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hol<strong>**α! ¿Cómo hαn estαdo? Espero que muy bien.**

**Lαmento el retrαso pero estoy en semαnα de exαmenes; & lα verdαd me es αlgo difícil escribir αsí con tαnto estrés. Pero bueno αquí estα el siguiente cαpítulo & espero seα de su αgrαdo.**

**Les informo que posiblemente este fαnfic sea de cinco cαpítulos.**

**Por último tengo que decirles que invite α vαrios escritores de αquí de fαnfiction α el reto que he creαdo se llαmα invisible; un reto pαrα llenαr fαnfiction con fαnfics de pαrejαs o personαjes no muy comunes. Intentα provαr.**


	3. Sentimientos

_Disclαimer: _**Todo lo que reconozcαs pertenece****α****Jotαkα****lo demαs es mío**

Advertenciα: Incesto; Mucho incesto. Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño

* * *

><p><em>Se cree en la sangre que corre, y se duda de las lágrimas que caen<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos<strong>

**·**

Una mañana normal en la casa Weasley-Granger, bueno en lo que se puede decir normal; Ron y Hermione como siempre peleando y segundos después demostrando su amor, James los observaba siempre con una sonrisa pues le gustaba la relación que tenían sus tíos. Hugo su primo estaba molesto pues simplemente se dedicaba a estar serio o fulminar con la mirada; desde el momento en el que James llego a la casa supo que Hugo estaba muy enojado con su padres, aunque bueno de alguna manera tenía razón él se pondría de la misma manera si sus padres corrieran sin razón alguna a Lilu; aunque eso ya no era posible pues la pelirroja estaba casada y con una hija recién nacida.

-James, ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

-Sí, hoy hay entrenamiento-contesto dudoso el castaño pues ya sabía lo que venía a continuación y de alguna manera u otra siempre se sentía culpable.

-¿Astoria, cuidara de mi nieto?-pregunto la castaña resaltando el mi aunque ahora había modificado la pregunta la respuesta seguía siendo la misma pero con otras palabras

-Sí-contesto James rehuyendo la mirada de su tía; pues sabía que ese era su método para hacerlo sentir mal y que cediera a que ella o su madre [Ginny] cuidaran de su pequeño hijo de dos años pero nunca funcionaba pues la madrina de su hijo era una persona encantadora y no le enseñaba nada que el niño no debiera saber y no podía decir lo mismo de sus padrinos.

En ese momento por la ventana entro una lechuza blanca que se para frente a James extendiendo su pata era Fignis la lechuza de sus padres y lo que esta sostenía en su pata era un vociferador los reconocía con facilidad pues en su estancia en Hogwarts había recibido más de los que recordaba, con un suspiro lo abrió y con resignación escucho.

_-¡James Sirius Potter!-el grito de su madre resonó por toda la casa de su tío-¿Quién te crees para no venir? Quiero…no Te exijo que en este mismo momento vengas para acá y desayunes con nosotros…_

_-Ginny, cariño tranquila. James tiene trabajo-hablo Harry_

_-Me importa un comino, ¡Vas a venir en este momento!-siguió gritando la pelirroja-Y si no vienes, sabrás quien soy yo_

Y entonces el vociferados se rompió en pedazo y para la sorpresa de todos, Hugo rompió en carcajadas; James se levanto con cuidado y sin terminar su desayuno se despidió de sus tíos y primo para después desaparecer.

•

En Grimmauld dos parejas y una chica pelirroja estaban desayunando, Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido pues le había advertido a su hijo mayor y si no iba se acordaría de ella para el resto de su vida; Harry estaba cansado había tenido una mala noche pues se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando y apenas en la mañana había llegado su mujer había gritado demasiado para su gusto.

La joven pareja de Albus y Dominique estaban disfrutando de un lindo desayuno con sus hijas y su pareja, estaban tan centrados en ellos que no notaban lo enojada que están Ginny ni el aura de desesperación que emanaba Harry; ni mucho menos la tristeza de Rose que solo estaba jugando con su desayuno pues aun no superaba que James no quería tenerla cerca y probablemente nunca consiguiera que le concediera unos minutos para hablar.

Para sorpresa de todos menos Ginny y Harry apareció James en el comedor, con su porte risueño y bromista, Ginny salto a abrazarlo feliz y Harry entonces se dio cuenta que su mujer era bipolar.

El castaño saludo a todos y se sentó a terminar de desayunar.

**·**

**Pov James**

¡Maldita suerte la mía! Solo a mi madre se le ocurre que de todos los que estábamos desayudando mandarme a mí a lavar los platos con Rose, pareciera que lo hace apropósito, estoy muy molesto; No estoy más que molesto ¡Estoy furioso! Y pensar que estoy a lado de la mujer que le dio la vida a mi hijo y que trato de arrebatársela.

-James-me llamo, ignórala, ignórala. No debes de prestarle atención a esa chica, no, no debes ella trato de matar a tú hijo; ella te abandono cuando más la necesitabas. Ella es una maldita escoria.

-¡James!-me llamo con la voz más fuerte; conociéndola seguro y como no le hago caso grita entonces viene mi madre y me reprende. Mierda.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto despectivo, espero capte que no quiero hablar con ella no me apetece

-Quiero hablar contigo-me dice, y yo sigo sin girar a verla; no lo hare porque si lo hago juro que le grito todo lo que traigo guardado dentro

-Yo no-dije seco, es la verdad pero no quiere entenderlo. Tenía que ser una Weasley, gire a verla estaba con la mirada gacha seguramente aguantando las lagrimas, si estuviéramos en otra situación seguramente la hubiera abrazado pero en este momento si la toco la ahorco.

Hace tiempo me di cuenta, que yo nunca la conocí de verdad, pues nunca la creí capaz de hacer lo que hizo; nunca me paso por la cabeza que ella abandonara a un bebé recién nacido, aun hijo de los dos. Pero lo hizo y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo; todo el amor que le tenía se convirtió en odio [eso cree xD] no puedo estar cerca de ella cada vez me enveneno más y eso no me puede pasar no quiero odiar a alguien, menos si es de mi familia.

-¿Quién es la madre de tú hijo?-pregunto con voz rota, me gire por completo a verla y estuve a punto de gritarle _¡tú!_ Pero me contuve me mordí la lengua y la fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Qué te importa?-dije con desprecio, como si de mierda estuviera hablando

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, que llore todo lo que quiera no me importa solo quiero que sienta hacerle sentir todo lo que yo sentí al sabe que no me amaba cuando tomo esa decisión cuando me abandono y lo peor de todo cuando abandono a nuestro hijo.

-No me hables así, me lastimas-murmuro con la mirada gacha, ¿Qué la lastimo? Me alegro. Se lo tiene muy bien merecido-Yo solo quería hablar de nosotros…

¿Qué quería hablar de nosotros? ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Cree que puede llegar así nada más y decirme _Quiero hablar de nosotros _por los calzones de Merlín esa mujer es estúpida; no yo nunca más hablare de nosotros con ella porque no hay, no existe un nosotros donde esa pelirroja este incluida

-No hay un nosotros-dije arrastrando las palabras-Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Que sufra, que sufra.

-Lo que escuchaste, nunca ha existido un nosotros donde estemos incluidos tú y yo-dije de forma despectiva fulminándola con la mirada las lágrimas cayeron abundantes por sus mejilla y ese hecho me hizo sentir mucho mejor; pues es una manera de vengarme y dejar de envenenarme con todo el rencor que me trago, lo mejor que puedo hacer es vengarme de ella.

-James, se que te lastime cuando me fui; pero si me das una nueva oportunidad…-la corte a mitad de la frase; ¿Darle un oportunidad? Eso nunca fui un idiota una vez eso no vuelve a pasar en los próximos dos milenios; nadie juega dos veces con James Sirius

-Escucha Rose, lo que paso entre tú y yo no significo nada para mí solo fue una apuesta con Fred II para darle a entender que yo no me detenía ante nadie; ¿Quieres saber quién es la madre de mi hijo? Muy bien su madre es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, pero por desgracia se fue y no va a volver. ¿Contenta? Ahora déjame en paz-dije desapareciendo

Aparecí en la casa de mis tíos, no había nadie. Seguro todos se habían ido a trabajar y lo más probables es que tía Hermione se halla llevado a Caeli, eso me da tiempo para arreglar mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué diablos le dijes a Rose que estoy enamorado de ella? Eso no es cierto, solo siento un rencor muy grande hacia mi prima casi siento que la odio, no entiendo que me pasa, solo espero que Rose se regrese a Paris no quiere tener que estar aguantándola por más tiempo, no creo resistir echarle en cara todo lo que ha hecho, que sepa que sé lo que ha hecho; que se entere de cómo me sentí cuando me abandono cuando tomo una decisión que era de los dos.

Quiero que sepa todo lo que siento; pero hacer eso significa decirle que Caeli es su hijo y por lo tanto que tiene derecho sobre él, eso es algo que no pienso permitir.

* * *

><p><em>Voy a sonreir como si nada estuviese mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretender que es un sueño, y hacer de cuenta que no me haces daño.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hol<strong>**α!**

**¿Les hα gustαdo el cαpitulo? Espero & si pαrα que me dejen un Review :) No me costó mucho hαcerlo pues bien sαbiα** **que este c****αpitulo es pαrα que se sepα como se siente Jαmes.**

**Los que dos que siguen estαrαn mαs lαrgos y serαn los mejores de todo el fαnfic; o eso creo no estoy muy segurα eso depende de cómo ustedes lo veαn.**

**Acαbo de publicαr un One-Shot de Jαmes S./Rose es diferente α este es nαrrαdo desde el punto de vistα de Rosie (: espero se pαsen α leerlo & me dejen Reviews. **

**Besos de Potcholαte les dα Nessy :D Quien interpretα α **_**Ilusion's**_


	4. Un segundo

_Discl__α__ymer: _**Todo lo que reconozc****αs pertenece α Jotakα, lo demás es mío.**

Advertenciα: Mucho incesto. Lime; Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño

* * *

><p><em>Del odio al amor hay un paso, del amor al odio un instante.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un Segundo<strong>

**·**

¡Ella no podía más!

Sabía que había cometido errores, lo sabía muy bien. Lo tenía demasiado presente pero aun así no soportaba que James la odiara; ella no quería más bien no _podía_ seguir así.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos arruinando su maquillaje y echando a la basura todas esas hora que paso para arreglarse; Rose sentía que no merecía lo que le estaba pasando primero sus padres y ahora James sabía que su amor no la había perdonado pero tenía la esperanza que por lo menos quisiera hablar con ella; esa esperanza murió hace casi 10 minutos.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto Dominique observando a su prima desde la puerta de la cocina; la pelirroja Weasley-Granger por instinto limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, trato de sonreír pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca.

— Estoy bien—susurro, la pelirroja con ¾ de sangre veela se acerco a su prima y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño comedor que había ahí paso un brazo por sus hombros y recargo su cabeza con la de ella, así tratando de darle algo de consuelo—Se que necesita tiempo…pero me lastiman sus palabras

— James no necesita tiempo ha tenido el suficiente—dijo Nicky sonriendo con tristeza, Rose la observo atentamente sintiendo como su corazón cada vez se estrujaba más de una dolorosa manera

— Entonces ¿Por qué me trata así?—pregunto Rose con voz rota

— Porque lo lastimaste de la peor manera—dijo la Weasley-Delacour con voz fuerte y dura como si se lo recriminara; trato arreglar las cosas y le sonrio de manera cálida, sabía que Rose necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara, aunque estaba Albus su esposo no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre su prima mejor amiga y su hermano mayor

— ¿Crees que me perdone?—pregunto Rose con los ojos llenos de lagrimas temiendo la próxima respuesta

Nicky solo se encogió de hombros—El necesita escuchar tus razones, pero su orgullo y el rencor que te ha cogido no se lo permiten

— ¿Qué me sugieres?-pregunto Rose dejando caer las lagrimas

— Que vayas a hablar con él, así que mejor no pierdas tiempo-dijo Dominique levantándose y saliendo por donde había entrado pero antes de salir le guiño un ojo a la Weasley-Granger

Rose no perdió el tiempo se levanto e hizo una desaparición sintió el usual vacio en su estomago y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el familiar sofá rojizo de la sala de estar, al verlo le entro una nostalgia pues en ese mis sofá había sido su primera vez con James.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto una voz furiosa detrás de ella, Rose dio media vuelta y quedo hecha piedra: James sostenía frente a ella su varita.

—Tienes que escucharme —dijo con voz baja la pelirroja

— No te ha quedado claro que no quiero y deseo ni mucho menos se me antoja hablar contigo-Elevo la voz cada vez más con cada palabra— ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas?

Rose apretó los puños con fuerza y a zancadas camino hasta James quien sin imaginarlo recibió un golpe de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, el Potter se volvió hacia su prima furioso la tomo bruscamente del cabello pelirrojo acercándola hacia su rostro para que las siguientes palabras quedaran muy claras.

— Aléjate de mí-susurro, estaba por empujarla hacia atrás cuando Rose estrello sus labios con los suyos y sin improvisto introdujo su lengua en su boca, el castaño la aparto de un empujón logrando que la pelirroja cayera al suelo de espaldas y su pequeño vestido azul le mostrara más de lo que ya veía; y al ver las torneadas y largas piernas recordó cómo años atrás esas misma piernas se enredaban en su cintura.

Y así sin más perdió el control.

~**·**~

Rose tenía los ojos cerrados quería evitar que las lagrimas siguieras saliendo de sus ojos pero parecía que era imposible, a pesar de que debería de sentirse feliz pues acababa de hacer el amor con James; aunque ella estaba segura de que para él solo había sido sexo y esa era la razón de su llanto.

Cuando él la había rechazado con esa brusquedad pensó que todo estaba perdido pero pocos segundos después lo tuvo sobre ella besándola con pasión mientras la acariciaba con deseo.

Mientras estaba en sus brazos ella había sentido que todo estaba arreglado pero no había sido así y lo noto cuando juntos fueron arrastrados por el clímax y al término él se separo de ella y le dio la espalda: No dijo nada, no le dedico ni una sola mirada y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Ahogo un sollozo mordiendo sus labios con fuerza lastimándolos, sonrio débilmente al recordar todas las veces que James le había reprendido por hacer eso. Realmente extrañaba al James que la trataba con amor, pero sabía que el no tenerlo era su culpa. Ella lo había abandonado cuando él más la necesitaba.

— Rose…—Era James a través de la puerta—Necesitamos hablar—suspiro—Poner las cosas claras

La pelirroja se observo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el baño; se encontraba desnuda con unos horribles cardenales en el cuello, en los pechos y en el ombligo, sonrio un poco había llegado su oportunidad de poder hablar con su primo; aunque no terminaran juntos esperaba que por lo menos pudiera convivir algo parecido a amigos pues eran familia de todas formas ¿No?

Salió del baño con solo una bata de baño blanca, James estaba sentado en la cama con solo unos bóxers azules; la pelirroja se sonrojo y desvió la mirada; el Potter observaba el suelo parecía no sentir que Rose estaba recargada en la puerta del baño.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?—pregunto si verla, la Weasley-Granger sintió como su corazón se aceleraba: Ella no sabía esa respuesta.

— Yo…No lo sé—dijo, entonces los orbes avellana de James la fulminaron—Nunca supe porque lo hice, solo sentí que tenía que irme

— Sabias que te necesitaba—se había levantado de la cama—Sabias que estaba sufriendo, y aun así te fuiste

— Yo también estaba sufriendo—habla con la voz cortada la pelirroja—No fuiste el único que sufrió con la muerte de Teddy

—Tú no estuviste ahí, tú no te sentías culpable—James se había acercado y estaba a un solo centímetro—Todos sufrimos. Pero yo te necesitaba, me sentía culpable; pero aun así te fuiste.

— Lo superaste, ¿No es así?—dijo dolida la Weasley-Granger

— Sí, pero no gracias a ti—contesto con amargura James

Sus miradas estaban unidas y las dos destellaban ira, Rose solo quería aclarar algunas cosas, quería darle sus razones pero ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si ella tampoco las tenia? Entendía perfectamente a James.

— Solo quiero que me entiendas—susurro, bajando su mirada al suelo—Pero no puedes hacerlo porque no te doy una razón para que lo hagas

James sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía su orgullo importaba un carajo en ese momento, el tenia derecho a saber tantas cosas, tenía derecho a hacerle unas preguntas a Rose y tenía derecho a que ella las respondiera.

Suspiro— ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

La pelirroja no alzo su mirada del suelo—Porque tenía miedo, creía que no estaba preparada—dijo en un murmullo—Sabía que mis padres nunca me lo perdonarían…

— Aun así no puedo entenderte, Rose—dijo James acariciando su mejilla y levantando su barbilla para poder observar sus ojos azules—Era nuestro, era de los dos. No era solamente tuyo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal; con cada palabra que decía sentía que se hundía: Está mintiendo, ella no quería que James la detestara no más de lo que lo hacía, sin darle oportunidad de prevenirlo enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y escondió su cara en hombro desnudo.

— ¡Lo siento!-grito dejando salir aun más las lagrimas—James yo no quería.

El Potter se sorprendió por la reacción de su prima, seguramente iba a confesarle lo que había pasado con Caeli; quería escucharlo de su propia boca quería escuchar que ella había abandonado a su hijo en el basurero.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú no querías hacer? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?—pregunto James fingiendo no saber nada

— No era tú hijo—susurro, esa declaración si lo tomo por sorpresa. Caeli si era su hijo ¡Por Merlín, era idéntico a él! Lo que Rose estaba diciendo era mentira, eso ya no lo soportaría no más mentiras. La tomo bruscamente de los hombros y se los apretó con fuerza.

— Me lastimas—susurro la pelirroja

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?—gruño lleno de ira el Potter

Rose cerro sus ojos y cayeron aun más lagrimas por sus mejillas, quería explicarle todo quería que él supiera todo pero simplemente su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta.

— ¿Quién era el padre?—pregunto lleno de furia James Sirius, aunque sabía que era mentira quería escuchar hasta que punto podía llegar

— Leonardo Smith—contesto la pelirroja—James escúchame

El Potter observo a Rose y deseo no haberlo hecho sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas y él no podía ver a una mujer llorar esa era su debilidad y más si era Rose pues el sabia que aun la amaba solo que no quería aceptarlo.

— ¿Me engañaste con Smith?—pregunto ahora más furioso al ver como el idiota de ese Hufflepuff se había burlado de él.

— Estaba borracha, pensé que eras tú—dijo Rose si despegar su vista de los ojos avellana—Cuando vi que el hechizo para la prueba de embarazo era positiva; me alegre. Pero después Smith me dijo que posiblemente era suyo porque…—No pudo terminar porque rompió en llanto

James estaba confundido no sabía qué diablos pensar, ¿Decía la verdad? Quería seguir escuchando quería saber cómo habían pasado las cosas aunque hirviera de coraje pero temía hacerle daño a Rose.

— Quiero saber la…verdad—dijo lentamente el Potter—Por favor contéstame lo que te pregunte con toda sinceridad

La pelirroja observo los ojos de su primo y vio algo que le partió el corazón estaba destrozado; no era como ella creía era mucho peor le había hecho demasiado daño solo por tener miedo. Solo por temer al que dirán, solo por no confiar, todo por infiel.

— Sí—sonrió tenuemente con mucha tristeza—Lo hare

— ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que me fuiste infiel?—pregunto el castaño tragándose el orgullo que le quedaba

— Cuando fue la fiesta de Lorcan y Lyssander, al cumplir los 17—contesto la pelirroja

— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?—pregunto en un gruñido James

— No—contesto—Solo recuerdo que estaba muy borracha y Leonardo se ofreció a llevarme después de eso ya nada

— ¿Abortaste al pequeño?-pregunto, si mentía en esa respuesta estaba seguro de que le gritaría todo, sin importarle lo que pudiera ocasionar eso

— No—contesto en un susurro y desviando la vista—Cuando nació me dijeron que había muerto—al decir la última frase su voz se quebró y las lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas

— ¿Murió?—pregunto sorprendido, realmente parecía que era verdad parecía que de verdad le dolía; pero no podía darse el lujo de confiar en ella no podía decir que le creía porque Astoria la había visto a ella no al estúpido de Smith

— Los médicos me dijeron que había muerto de asfixia— dijo en un murmullo apena audible la Weasley Granger

— ¿Fuiste con muggles?—pregunto desconcertado James, sabía que Rose no confiaba mucho en la forma de hacer las cosas de los muggles

—Me desmaye cuando los dolores comenzaron, la mujer que estaba conmigo en el elevador llamo a un ambulancia. No lo hice por mi propia voluntad—explico la pelirroja

El Potter se sentía extraño algo dentro de él le decía que ella no mentía pero él _quería _no creerle, quería que ella siguiera siendo la culpable. Necesita pensar necesitaba hablar con Molly o Fred.

—Necesito pensar—susurro James soltando a Rose y dejándose caer en la cama, la pelirroja sabía que el necesitaba tiempo antes de que las cosas se calmaran y pudieran volver a comenzar; tomo su ropa y a espaldas de James comenzó a vestirse tenía que salir de ahí, iría a buscar a Roxy ella siempre estaba ahí para ella. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación la voz de su primo la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué pensaste…que era de Smith?—El Potter solo necesitaba tener esa respuesta y después deshacerse en lagrimas de nuevo por ella, pasaron unos minutos en los que pensó que ella no le contestaría.

—Porque cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos me cuidaba, y con él…ni siquiera lo recordaba; además…—su voz se volvió un eco—Nos vemos después, James

Rose sintió la mano de James en su cintura, no sabía porque había estado a punto de decir eso pero seguramente ahora tendría que decírselo y ahí acabaría cualquier oportunidad que hubiera podido tener con él.

— ¿Por qué?—repitió el Potter

—Porque tenía miedo de que me abandonaras al saberlo. Asumí que sería mejor pensar que era de él antes de pensar que era tuyo. Quería hacer una prueba muggle de ADN porque no quería arriesgarme—dijo la ojo azul

— ¿Smith estuvo contigo?—pregunto James Sirius temiendo la respuesta

— Sí—James la soltó y Rose se fue, y como se había predicho el Potter se deshizo en sufrimiento en el momento que la pelirroja estuvo fuera de la casa de sus tíos.

~•~

**Al día siguiente:**

Fred estaba recargado en el callejón diagon observaba detalladamente todo lo que sucedía dentro de una tienda, como un muchacho más o menos de su edad compraba un par de túnicas; estaba esperando a que saliera. Tenía algunas cosas que hablar con él.

En cuanto salió y camino con dirección al caldero chorreante el Weasley lo siguió estaba que hervía de coraje acababa de hablar con su primo James, y aunque él le dijo que dejara las cosas así, él Fred Weasley no se iba a tragar su coraje iba a matar a ese desdichado por haberse aprovechado de Rose; porque él si le creía. Juraba hacerlo pagar por todo lo que estaba ocasionando, porque si él no le hubiera dicho que posiblemente el bebé era suyo ella estaría con James criando de su hijo, los dos muy felices.

¡Ese maldito bastardo!

Fred estaba seguro de que ese tipo había tenido mucho que ver en todo lo que había pasado en Paris, pues recordaba que era muy bueno en Pociones y además en defensa contras las artes oscuras; ¡Sabia hacer perfectamente el encantamiento Obliviate! Ese maldito.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando Fred le llego por detrás estrellándolo con la pared de al lado, y colocando su varita en su cuello.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—grito el chico al sentir el fuerte golpe, el pelirrojo no contesto

— ¿Qué hiciste con él hijo de Rose?—susurro amenazadoramente en su oído; aunque el ya sabía lo que había pasado había hecho sus propias conclusiones uniendo cabos como bien había aprendido de Molly II y de su propia madre.

— ¡Yo no le hice nada!—grito tratando de soltarse del agarre del Weasley

— No te creo—susurro apretando su varita en el cuello de Leonardo—Eres un maldito bastardo

Sintió como alguien lo jalaba por detrás trato de zafarse del agarre y masacrar a Smith, pero noto que era su padre quien lo agarra fuertemente, pero Fred sabía que si no era en ese momento sería en cualquier otro; pero Smith le diría la verdad y él se la diría la terco de James.

— ¡Fred!—grito George llevándose a su hijo cuando este aun quería seguir golpeando a Smith, el pelirrojo vio con él idiota se quedaba con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

•

— ¿Segura que quieres irte?—pregunto Ginny a su sobrina

— Sí, tía no se preocupe estaré con Roxy—contesto la pelirroja. La pelinegra Weasley Johnson sonrió y después de despedirse de sus tíos salieron del 12 de Grimmauld Place rumbo al departamento de Roxanne; las dos primas tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

Y Rose esperaba que su prima no se enojara con ella como todos los demás lo estaban haciendo, quería por lo menos contar con una sola persona para que la apoyara porque todo estaba siendo muy difícil de sobre llevar; sobre todo ahora que se creía que estaba sola.

— Tengo tantas cosas que contarte—suspiro la pelirroja Weasley-Granger, la pelinegra sonrió y tomo su brazo para arrastrarla con ella en una aparición a su departamento

— Instálate, y después vamos a tomar un café—dijo sonriendo Roxanne—Al fin de cuentas se que tiene que ver con James, ¿No es así?

— Sí, tiene que ver con él. Y hay algunas cosas que no te conté cuando estaba aquí—dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada

— Todos queremos guardar algunas cosas para nosotros—sonrió compresiva Roxy, la pelirroja se acerco a su prima y le abrazo pues de verdad quería tener a alguien tan comprensiva con ella; por eso necesitaba a Roxanne ella siempre había sido la mejor.

—Roxy, estuve embarazada—dijo mirando a los ojos a su prima

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto perpleja la pelinegra— ¿Dónde está el pequeño?

— Murió—contesto con voz rota—Pero sabes que a pesar de estos años, no siento que haya muerto. Aun no lo creo; pero sé que fue así.

— Tienes que contarme todo desde el principio—pidió la Weasley-Johnson

•

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?—pregunto una muy molesta Molly II

— Solo quiero ayudar—dijo como niño regañado el pelirrojo

— La violencia no ayuda de nada. Te lo he dicho muchas veces—recrimino la pelirroja, James estaba riendo entre dientes porque si su prima lo escuchaba, Merlín lo salvara pues esa chica era más enojona que su madre y era cabeza dura como su madre.

— ¡Oh vamos! Ahora sabemos que el imbécil de Smith sabe más de lo que admite—dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—pregunto James Sirius

— Estaba desesperado por escapar ósea que estaba nervioso—dijo Fred—Solo tenemos que acorralarlo y darle veritaserum y ¡Bum! Asunto arreglado

Molly lo fulmino con la mirada muchas veces Fred la exasperaba demasiado.

•

**Dos meses después:**

— Roxy, Creo que estoy embarazada—dijo la pelirroja observándose en el espejo donde en su vientre un pequeño bulto se levantaba.

* * *

><p><em>En odio nace de querer demasiado.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hol<strong>**α! ¿Cómo hαn estαdo? Sé que he tαrdαdo pero mi computαdorα no serviα y pues yα lα he arreglαdo.**

**¿Qué les hα pαrecido el cαpitulo? Digαnmelo en un review (:**

**Muchαs grαciαs α todαs lαs que dejαn reviews y α todαs lαs que αgregαn α favoritos o lαs que αgregαn α αlertas. Oj**αl**α se **αnimen **α dej**αr review, no se preocupen no muerdo :D************

**Unα preguntα les gustαríα que pusierα epilogo ¿Sí o no?**

**Tαl vez el que sigα seα el último.**

**Por cierto edite los p**αs**αdos c**αpitulos por si quieren leerlos. Ac**αbo de cumplir **αños el 18 de Nov p**αs**αdo ¡Yupi! Soy m**αs gr**αnde.********************

**Besos Nessy que hαce de **_**Ilusion's**_


	5. Dolorosa sinceridad

_Discl__α__ymer: _**Todo lo que reconozc****αs pertenece α Jotαkα, lo demαs es mío.**

Advertenciα: Mucho incesto. Bαjo αviso no hαy engαño.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad no es más que la expresión dolorosa del corazón.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dolorosa sinceridad<strong>

**·**

La puerta casi era tumbada a golpes, Roxanne se levanto y más rápida que veloz abrió y por ella entro hecho un torbellino Fred Weasley; estaba totalmente alterado parecía que algo grave había sucedido, se quedo parado unos segundos recuperando la respiración pues había salido de si casa tan rápido que apenas y podía respirar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, su hermano le dedico una mirada fulminante que hizo retroceder unos pasos a Roxy pues su hermano nunca la había observado así.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?—pregunto Fred tomando asiento en uno de los sofás de el departamento de su hermana; en ese momento salió Rose de una de las habitaciones, Fred inmediatamente noto que su prima se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era y al parecer desde la última vez que la había visto había subido algo de peso.

— ¿Molly sabe que estas aquí?—pregunto la pelirroja hija de Ron, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—Estoy embarazada, Fred—las dos primas solo observaron como el pelirrojo Weasley-Johnson caía al suelo desmayado.

— ¡Lo mataste!—grito la Weasley-Johnson, Rose la fulmino con la mirada y se acerco a su primo para comenzar a zarandearlo; nunca se imagino que Fred Weasley II fuera tan fácil de sorprender ¡Merlín! ¿Y si ya no despertaba? Seguramente Molly II la mataba sin contemplación alguna, la pelirroja trago en seco, por su propio bien esperaba que Fred despertara porque si no… ¡Merlín la salvara!

**· · ·**

El pelirrojo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, se sentía confundido no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y una fuerte luz blanca lo deslumbro, escucho en lo lejano una serie de gritos, juraba que se escuchaban como la caprichosa de su hermana Roxanne, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a luz; pudo ver con claridad que el techo estaba encantado y en ese momento brillaba como debería de estar en el exterior; puso atención y escucho los gritos de su hermana.

— ¡Todo está mal!—grito moviéndose de un lado al otro— Debiste darle esa noticia con más delicadeza, pobre de mi hermano cayó al suelo como saco de patatas. Deja le cuente a papá.

— No le ha pasado nada—dijo Rose con una pequeña risa al imaginarse las burlas de su tío George hacia su hijo mayor.

La mente del pelirrojo todo estaba revuelo, no recordaba muy claramente que era lo que había sucedido, hacia un gran esfuerzo por que los recuerdos llegaran claramente a su mente. Pero solo uno llego con claridad.

— ¡Estas embarazada!—grito sentándose bruscamente en la cama dándoles un susto de muerte a las dos primas

**·**

— ¿No has visto a Fred?—pregunto Molly que llegaba por la chimenea a la casa de su tío Harry pues James había regresado apenas Rose se había marchado —Se supone que hoy saldríamos los tres juntos

El castaño Potter estaba sentado en la mesa dándole de comer a su hijo Caeli quien en vez de comérsela la aventaba para todos lados; Molly sonrió enternecida Caeli iba a sacarle canas verdes a su padre, la pelirroja le dio a su hijo a su primo y tomo el lugar de James así el pequeño bebé comió de lo más gustoso a manos de la tía Molly.

— Tramposo—murmuro James—No entiendo, tú, mamá y Dominique pueden darle muy bien de comer pero a mí me hace unos berrinches

Molly solo rió. Podría ayudar a James ó divertirse viendo como Caeli lo hacía sufrir. Los pensamientos de la pelirroja se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta alguien acababa de aparecer; el Potter tomo su varita, Molly la escondió debajo de la mesa, la puerta de entrada comenzó a abrirse, James se tensó y Fred entro.

— ¿Piensas atacarme?—pregunto con las manos en alto—Juro que mis intenciones son buenas

— Déjate de payasadas—dijo Dominique que bajaba las escaleras con una de las gemelas en brazos—Tía Ginny está molesta porque están haciendo mucho ruido—dijo para después perderse en la cocina

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas?—dijo Molly con voz y una furibunda mirada hacia Fred, el pelirrojo se encogió sobre sí mismo e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, James se mordió la lengua para soltarse a reír estaba a punto de ver una de las cómicas peleas de sus primos.

— Molly en este momento no tengo tiempo para pelear—dijo con seriedad Fred dejando a la pelirroja con la boca ligeramente abierta—He venido hablar con James. A solas.

— Entiendo, yo no iba a quedarme aquí—dijo la pelirroja Dominique—Alexia se quedara aquí porque si me la llevo llorara— Molly rio por lo bajo, los tres pequeños niños estaban sentados en el suelo habían dejado de jugar para poder observar a los adultos.

— Caeli—los cuatro pares de ojos de posaron en la pequeña Alexia que acababa de pronunciar su primera palabra; la pelirroja Weasley-Delacour literalmente voló hacia su hija; Molly también su unió a la alegría.

— ¡Albus!—grito Nicky, el pelinegro Potter llego alterado con su hija Alexa en brazos— Alexia hablo—dijo una feliz Nicky, Molly había sacado de su bolsa una cámara muggle y tomaba fotos de todos bajo la fastidiada mirada de su esposo.

Fred codeo a su primo y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera pero antes de salir claramente los dos primos escucharon con el hijo de Fred y Molly decía:

— Mamá loca—después el desquiciado grito de Molly por lo cual el pelirrojo corrió al despacho de Harry.

— ¿Tampoco Molly puede saber?—pregunto James algo desconfiado pues para que su primo actuara de esa manera de verdad tenía que ser algo delicado— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El pelirrojo guardo silencio unos minutos, en los cuales la mente de James viajo por todos lados imaginando que era lo que Fred estaba a punto de decirle pero ninguna de sus exageras suposiciones eran correctas por eso lo que su primo le dijo lo saco completamente de sus caviles.

— Dile a Rose que Caeli es su hijo—pasaron otros estresante minutos en los cuáles cada uno tenía pensamiento diferentes. James estaba pensando las posibilidades de poder averiguar la razón por lo cual su primo le pedía eso. Fred recordaba su charla con Rose.

**Flash Back**

— _¿Quién es el padre?—pregunte, James va a estar furioso cuando se entere; aunque diga que no la ama ¡La quiere! Pero es que a veces están idiota… Así como dice Molly que soy yo pero más ¡El!_

— _James—contestaron Roxy y Rose a la vez, ¡Merlín! Siento que me mareo o no quiero desmayarme de nuevo; pero es que estas dos dan las noticias sin considerar que a pesar de mago ¡Aun soy humano! Tengo suerte de aun no haber sufrido alguna de esas cosas muggles que le pasan a los muggles cuando se alteras; no sé ni cómo se dice._

— _¿James?—parpadee muchas veces para ver si de verdad estaba despierto, ¿James embarazo a Rose?— ¿Cómo?—De todas las preguntas tuve que decir ¿Cómo? Eso es más que obvio y de verdad poco me interesas saber cómo es James en ese tipo de situaciones…_

— _¿Quieres que conteste eso?—pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Rose, ¡Genial! A Rose el haber convivido mucho con James le afecto poco a poco se irá uniendo al club._

— _No—conteste con una sonrisa— Solo ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_Mi prima sonrió—Que me deje hablar con él_

**End Flash Back**

— ¿Por qué quieres que le diga?—pregunto James

— Porque tiene que saberlo—contesto Fred, sabía que eso no convencería a su primo pero tenía la esperanza de que se conformara con esa respuesta pero bien sabia el Weasley que James no haría eso.

El castaño Potter pensó en la extraña desaparición de Fred ato los cabo y la sangre le hirvió, Fred se estaba viendo con Rose a sus espaldas. Se levanto de golpe sobresaltando a su primo; el Potter observo a Fred con una iracunda mirada.

— Dime la verdad Fred—la voz del Potter sonó como una orden, el pelirrojo temió que todo eso terminara en alguna pelea pues el por ninguna razón quería pelearse con James, su casi hermano y sin pensar abrió su boca:

— Rose está embarazada—Fred esperaba muchas reacciones de James menos que tal como le paso a él cayera al suelo inconsciente a causa de la impresión.

— ¡James!—grito el Weasley antes de ir a socorrer a su primo

**·**

Después de varias horas y un Fred contando la misma historia por todo ese tiempo; Ginny estaba sentada en la cama a lado de su hijo con su nieto en las piernas, Molly y Fred estaban detrás de ella esperando que el castaño Potter despertara de un momento a otro.

— De nuevo, _cariño_—dijo Molly pronunciando con sorna la última palabra— ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

Fred rodo los ojos—Como ya te dije _amor_, no lo sé solo estábamos charlando en privado y le di una noticia y se desmayo.

— ¿Qué clase de noticia?—pregunto Ginny observando a su sobrino, Fred trago en seco y sonrió nervioso.

— Tía perdone, pero es algo entre James y yo—contesto el pelirrojo

Antes de que Ginny pudiera replicar su hijo comenzó a murmurar algo inteligible a moverse de lado a lado alterado, cosa que hizo que olvidara lo demás. Molly solo fulmino con la mirada a su esposo, Fred estaba ocultando algo y ella iba a saber que era así le costara lo que le costara.

_Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada, Rose está embarazada._

La mente de James no dejaba de recordarle esas tres palabras que había pronunciado Fred; movía su cabeza de un lado a otro estaba alterado; de pronto despertó de golpe asustando a los tres presentes que se encontraban en su habitación, sin decir más el Potter se levanto se coloco los zapatos murmuro algo que apenas y se noto después desapareció.

— ¿A dónde fue?—pregunto Ginny abrazando con más fuerza a su nieto; Molly se giro a observar a Fred hizo una mueca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el Weasley salió detrás de ella seguramente su esposa le gritaría por un algo tiempo; y como una vez Lyssander le había dicho _Los_ _Weasley tiene predilección por las mujeres que les gritan y mandan_. Qué razón tenía su amiga; bien sabía que era cierto pues Molly le gritaba tal y como su madre lo hacía con su padre, su esposa le mandaba igual que Hermione mandaba a su tío Ron y eso mismo pasaba con la novia de Hugo; de verdad los Weasley escogían mujeres muy explosivas.

**·**

Rose estaba sentada en la mesa en la cocina del departamento de su prima Roxy, se encontraba sola. Su prima acababa de salir con Lorcan Scamander a una cita, cuando la pelirroja menos lo espero frente a ella apareció James y al observar su cara supo que él ya estaba enterado, seguramente de nuevo discutirían; pero esta vez ella no se dejaría lastimar por las palabras de su primo, no importaba lo que le dijera ella iba a quedarse con sus bebés.

James al llegar al departamento de Roxanne lo primero que observo fue a Rose estaba sentada frente a una mesa tomando algo que tenia apariencia de té, se relajo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, el venía en son de paz solo necesitaba hablar con su prima poner claro cómo iba a estar las cosas pues él no se iba a alejar de ese pequeño que estaba dentro del vientre de su Rosie.

Los rodeo un incomodo silencio por unos minutos, solo se estaban observando cada uno en sus propios pensamientos parecía que ninguno de los dos iba hablar, y en efecto ninguno de los dos tenía planeado comenzar la conversación, pero una pequeña patada en el vientre de Rose hizo que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas, la emoción le había ganado, el Potter se extraño por la reacción de su prima pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar porque en ese momento la pelirroja se puso de pie y pudo observar con detenimiento el vientre abultado donde se encontraba su futuro hijo.

— James…—susurro Rose, el castaño tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja tomo su mano y la llevo a su vientre justo donde uno de los bebés pateaba; James acaricio con cariño la abultada panza de embarazo de Rose; estaba emocionado nunca había vivido algo así y ahora lo estaba viviendo con la madre de su hijo con la mujer que nuevamente iba a hacerlo padre—Son mellizos, James. Son dos. —El Potter subió su mirado y observo los azules ojos de Rose que estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas, el castaño sintió que algo dentro de él se extendía por todo su ser y lo llenaba de un hermoso y cálido sentimiento. El oji-avellana se levanto de su lugar sin perder el contacto visual con la Weasley.

James rodeo con cuidado el cuerpo de Rose la abrazo y le transmitió todos los sentimientos que en esos momento estaba sintiendo, si había estado molesto ya no lo estaba, si había pensado que el que Rose estuviera embarazada era mala idea ya no era así. En ese momento James era completamente feliz y nada podía arruinar su felicidad, en ese momento se podía nombrar así mismo la persona más feliz sobre el mundo mágico y muggle. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final y ese momento fue roto por la llegada de Albus y Scorpius, que para sorpresa de Rose venían todos moreteados y desarreglados.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto el Potter mayor, Albus le envió una mirada molesta pero con algo extraño en ella que por más que intento no pudo descifrar, Rose que aun se encontraba entre los brazos de su primo le sonrió a Albus y a su mejor amigo Scorpius, pues tenía algún tiempo de no verlo; era al único que después de su llegada no habían tenido ningún recuerdo emotivo digno de su amistad y la pelirroja Weasley-Granger tampoco había visto a su prima Lily en los cinco meses que tenía ahí. — ¿Albus?—llamo James.

— Tenemos algo importante que decirles—dijo Scorpius—Smith…

— ¿Qué tiene ese imbécil?—Rose noto como James tomaba su cintura con fuerza y como su voz cambio de calmada a una dura; la pelirroja trago en seco estaba segura de lo que venía no era nada bueno, y eso mismo sentían sus hijos.

— Nos dijo que…—Albus tomo aire, ese pequeño acto logró que James se alterara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede?—grito, la pelirroja dio un paso atrás y se pego más al cuerpo de su primo lo cual logro calmar al Potter mayor.

**Flash Back**

_El rubio Malfoy y el pelinegro Potter había salido a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon; habían andado por ahí y por allá hasta que llegaron al caldero chorreante cuando estaban por entrar tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con un imbécil según las palabras de Dominique, al principio los dos chicos habían tratado de ignorarlo pero el Hufflepuff había llamado su atención de la peor manera que se le habla a un Slytherin._

— _¿Dónde está la zorra de Rose?—hablando justo de las personas apreciadas, pues así las dos serpiente atacarían soltando el mayor veneno posible; Scorpius se puso delante de Albus antes de que este se le lanzara encima por haber insultado a su prima preferida, gracias a Merlín Lily se había ido con Dominique a comprar algunas cosas porque si las dos chicas hubieran estado ahí el pobre de Smith ya estaría muerto._

— _Porque no te metes en tus asuntos—soltó el Malfoy dispuesto a terminar esa conversación después se vengaría de él pero en ese momento debía evitar que Albus le lanzara un _Avada Kedavra _al imbécil de ese chico._

— _¿Es verdad que de nuevo esta embarazada?—pregunto Leonardo con su mejor sonrisa de superioridad, Albus que se encontraba detrás de su amigo, se desconcertó por las palabras de Smith ¿Rose embarazada? ¿De nuevo?— ¿Qué? Me van a decir que no lo sabían. —Los dos ex – Slytherin no contestaron; Albus porque estaba sorprendido y Scorpius porque no quería darle esa satisfacción al imbécil. —Tal parece que sí es así. Supongo que de nuevo lo va a abandonarlo ¿No es así?_

_Albus que ya no aguanto más tomo de la camisa a Smith y lo estrello contra la misma pared con la que Fred lo había hecho; Scorpius ni inmuto en ese momento hervía de coraje y si bien el no reaccionaba con un muggle eso no le impedía dejar que su amigo lo hiciera al fin y al cabo así como era Slytherin también era un Potter y entendía perfecto eso. Albus golpeo el rostro de Leonardo Smith con tanta fuerza que ese primer golpe hizo que su labio sangrara, Scorpius sonrió. Esa fuerza Albus de la debía a Nicky y el Malfoy en ese momento se lo agradecía._

— _¿Te molesta la verdad, _Potter_?—dijo usando como burla su apellido, Albus volvió a jalarlo hacia atrás y de nuevo lo estrello contra la pared; el morocho estaba lleno de furia nadie hablaba así de su prima en su presencia— ¿Qué? No sabes que tú querida _Rosie_ me encargo que me desasiera de su hijo en Paris, pues mi querida serpiente Rose tuvo un hijo de tú hermano James y me pidió que lo abandonara en un lugar que no sobreviviera la noche—Albus se sorprendió bajo la guardia lo cual fue aprovechado por Leonardo que de un golpe en el estomago le saco el aire, el Potter se doblo y cayó al suelo, Smith comenzó a patearlo pero Scorpius lo empujo y se estrello contra una de los muros, el Malfoy le dio un rodillazo en la ingle como Lily le había enseñado._

_Albus se levanto escupió algo de sangre y se acerco a su amigo donde pateo en el estomago a Smith. — ¿Rose te pidió que abandonaras a su hijo?—dijo Albus arrastrando las palabras, Leonardo aun a costa de los golpes y de su labio sangrante sonrió._

— _Sí—contesto con la voz fuerte y clara, Leonardo pensó que el Potter de nuevo lo golpearía pero este golpeo el muro que estaba por arriba de él y se alejo de él furioso, Scorpius que se encontraba aun frente a él sonrió con suficiencia le dedico una mirada de asco se coloco en cuclillas y le susurro:_

— _Mi madre vio en Paris a Rose abandonando a un pequeño—Leonardo sonrió con orgullo—Pero acabo de descubrir que eras tú. Tú te desiste de su hijo sin decirle nada. Te aprovechaste de que dio a luz en un hospital muggle; así era más fácil irte con el bebé sin ser culpado por nadie_

_Leonardo tenía una cara de estupefacción, ahora fue el turno de Scorpius de sonreír—Nadie creerá en ti._

— _Desde que Rose me escribió esa carta donde con dolor me decía lo que había sucedido. Le prometí que no le diría a nadie porque pensé que mentía porque mi madre la había visto; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo estuvo planeado por ti. Y créeme que esto que acabamos de hacerte te parecerá un baño de rosas a comparación de lo que James Potter te hará cuando se entere, porque déjame decirte que el pequeño que vive con James es ese bebé que abandonaste; mi madre lo salvo. —Scorpius se levanto y con un poco de dolor en las costillas se alejo con Albus tenía mucho que explicarle a su amigo._

**End Flash Back**

Rose sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, su hijo no estaba muerto. [Aun no sabe que James lo tiene, los chicos lo contaron más resumido x)] Estaba en algún lugar a salvo, estaba vivo. Ella siempre lo había sabido, tenía que encontrarlo quería sentirlo, quería darle todos esos apapachaos que no le dio en ese tiempo; Rose necesitaba ver a su hijo, quería saber cómo era y en que se convertiría cuando fuer más mayor. Necesitaba a su hijo con ella.

James sonrió. ¡Todo estaba tomando su rumbo! Por fin podrías estar con Rosie sin recriminarse que ella había abandonado a su hijo, podría estar con ella y decirle que Caeli también era su hijo; abrazo a su prima la pego a su cuerpo y coloco su barbilla sobre la coronilla de ella, sabía que Rose estaba llorando pero no era de tristeza era de felicidad, estaba feliz. Al igual que él lo estaba, aunque sentía una gran ira hacia Smith en ese momento no tenía tiempo para él. Después se encargaría de él; Leonardo Smith recordaría su nombre por el resto de su vida, esa era su palabra de merodeador.

— James—llamo Rose cono voz temblorosa—Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro hijo. Quiero verlo, quiero conocerlo. Tienes que ayudarme por favor

El castaño le sonrió y beso se coronilla de nuevo—No tenemos que buscarlo

La pelirroja se sorprendió por lo que James le dijo y más aun el tono calmado como se lo dijo, estaba por preguntar porque pero James le robo un pequeño beso en los labios que la dejo más confundida de lo que estaba.

— Rosie—llamo con una sonrisa James—Nuestro hijo está conmigo, Astoria me lo entrego después de encontrarlo. —Rose cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se abrazo a James y juntos hicieron una aparición en conjunto.

Al llagar la Grimmauld Place lo único que se escuchaba era a Ginny jugar con alguno de sus nietos en el piso de arriba, Rose y James subieron en silencio pero tomados de la mano y con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios; James dirigió a Rose hacia su habitación dejo que la pelirroja abriera la puerta y ella con las manos temblorosas por los nervios abrió con cuidado observo de lo el otro lado de la cama una cuna de madera y dentro de ella estaba un pequeño sentado que al verla sonrió, la Weasley se tapo la boca con una mano y sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus ojos camino lentamente hacia él, el pequeño Caeli cuando Rose estuvo a lado de su cuna estiro los brazos y ella sin pensarlo lo cargo, era la primera vez que cargaba a su hijo y no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

James observaba todo desde el marco de la puerta, sentía una enorme satisfacción al ver a Rose cargando a Caeli y que tuviera un vientre abultado era la escena que muchas veces quiso y que ahora tenía mucho mejor, el Potter sonrio y se alejo por el pasillo Rose no iba a irse más de su lado, Caeli tendría un madre y en 4 meses más sería padre de nuevo todo eso lo hacía muy feliz y para rematar su felicidad iba a agradecerle a Smith de una manera que Hufflepuff nunca olvidaría.

En ese momento por fin la **Suerte **estaba de su lado, y ahora tenían lo que más querían. Iba a disfrutarlo por lo que les quedaba de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La suerte no llega, se hace.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hol<strong>**α! ¿Cómo hαn estαdo?**

**Espero les guste el finαl de estα historiα. Y de verdαd siento todo lo que tαrde, estαbα αlgo escαsα de imaginación; pero αquí estα el final & encerio espero les αgrαde.**

**Por lo que respectα αl Epilogo comenzαre a trαbαjαr en él & pronto comenzαre otro fαnfic de lα tercera generαción en el pαsαdo espero αlguno se pαse a leerlos. Así como los invito α mis otros dos fanfic nuevos.**

**Nos leemos & espero sus opiniones. Muchas Gracias a aquellos que me han seguido desde el inicio a ustedes se debe este final.**

**Nessy**


End file.
